


The First Time I Saw Your Face (I Thought The Sun Rose In Your Eyes)

by Princess_of_the_Pen



Series: Wonderbat Milestones [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Impressions, First Meetings, I wrote it on time but only posted it on tumblr, This was for the Wonderbat Milestones events that happened forever ago, now here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_the_Pen/pseuds/Princess_of_the_Pen
Summary: They were walking contradictions.





	The First Time I Saw Your Face (I Thought The Sun Rose In Your Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: First Meetings

The first thing Bruce noticed about her were her eyes. They were blue and that within itself wasn’t impressive. Bruce knew many blue-eyed people: his own eyes were blue, his father’s eyes were blue, Clark’s were blue, and even the young boy he had just brought into his life had blue eyes. What made Diana’s eyes remarkable was the spark within them. _That_ was something Bruce had never seen before. It wasn’t the optimistic spark of an alien that loved Earth and believed in its future, nor was it the determine spark of a child acrobat that just lost his parents yet somehow managed to smile a little each day. It was something else, something beautiful and ugly, grim and bright, realistic and fantastical that made Bruce curiously attracted to the Amazon princess.

It also made him extremely wary of her.

She was a walking contradiction, he decided after one day of knowing her. She was a warrior with a message of peace, more than willing to spill a little blood in order to prevent a lot of it. Her message and her actions were on completely different ends of the spectrum. When she offered her hand for Bruce to shake, he couldn’t help but noticed that her nails were perfectly manicured but were caked with dirt beneath them. She was beautiful and hardworking and passionate, dangerous and sneaky and a wildcard. She was everything Bruce Wayne desired and Batman despised.

He could already tell that she would be his end.

 

———

 

The first thing Diana noticed about him was his scowl. It was hard and immovable, a visual representation of the walls he had built around him. She didn’t need the Lasso of Truth to see into his heart: it was already bared to her. Bruised and battered, fragile and scared: that’s what she saw and she saw that scowl. It was kind of ironic, really, how the walls he had up to keep people out only made him easier to read. Only someone badly hurt by the world could wear such an expression.

It only made her want to get close to him.

He was a walking contradiction, she decided after one day of knowing him. He was a one-man-army with a team and a sidekick, someone desperate to clean up his city without disposing of the people that trashed it. His wishes and his morals were on completely different ends of the spectrum. When he shook her hand, she couldn’t help but notice how his grip was firm but gentle despite the rough calluses and scars that marred his skin. He was dark and stubborn and harsh, passionate and smart and had a good heart. He was everything she was told men were and everything she was told they weren’t.

She could already tell that he would be an adventure.


End file.
